She Wants Romance
by Asinine Addiction
Summary: [ AU ] All she ever wished for was a fairytale ending. All she ever wanted was a romance. A funeral makes it all seem impossible. But when she spots someone new in the neighborhood, her will for finding the one returns.


**--She Wants Romance--**

An Inuyasha Fanfic by Asinine Addiction

**Asinine Memo:** This is just a tiny little experiment. Ever since a certain hook up with a certain boyfriend, it's got me thinking. _Gangster's Paradise_ is still working and _Static_ and _Candid Photo_ will be back up as soon as I get that A in English. I _really_ need to get my writing skills up. Well little experiment. _Gangster's Paradise_ is really getting hard to get everything to fit, so I thought, 'Hey, why not write something new to get my mind off of it.' You're thinking 'That's what she always says, but she ends up removing the story.' Thing is, I'm pretty hotheaded. If I don't get enough reviews, I say 'screw it.' It's a habit I'm trying so hard to break out of. Well, here's a new fic and I hope you enjoy it.

**-x-  
**

_Prologue: It All Came Crashing Down_

-- The wind gently blew through the streets of his neighborhood, picking away at what was left of the Maple trees guarding the front walkway of his small house. One by one the maple leaves floated on the sidewalks, then were crushed by the feet of people minding their business and passing by. It was definite the season of _joy_ was coming within a few short months.

He sat on the porch step just tossing a fallen pinecone in the air in his right hand, while his left hand relaxed on his left knee. '_Where is she?_' He thought, worried by the fact this certain girl was supposed to meet him over a half-hour ago. He stood up and threw the pinecone towards a stray dog that was about to 'flower his garden'. '_This'll probably be the last time I…_'

"Hey," A young adolescent girl dressed in a white long sleeve button up walked up his walkway, "sorry I'm late, you needed to talk to me?"

"Yeah," he somberly said, with his head bowed down and his bangs covering his dark brown eyes, "what took you so long?"

"Kagome time." She smiled pointing to her silver watch. "I'm always a half-hour late, remember."

He smiled and let out a small chuckle. "Right, I forgot about that." His smile faltered while Kagome's was still as bright as ever. '_The last time I'll see that beautiful smile of hers._'

"So, what's up?" She asked linking arms with him. He said nodded and sat back down on his porch step. "Remember the first time we met?" He asked her with a light voice.

"Hojo, you know I don't forget these things." Kagome playfully punched his arm. He winced in pain and Kagome retreated. "I'm sorry, what that where your growth was?"

"Yes." He opened up one eye and tried to smile. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He said rubbing her back gently as he pulled her closer to his body. '_Look at me, I'm lying through my teeth it's _not_ okay_.'

"I will always remember when we first met." Kagome said resting her head on his shoulder. "It was a December evening, during the Winter Festival. I was carrying some props to the stage for the play when I tripped and sprained my ankle. Then you came and helped me."

"You're beautiful." Hojo kissed the top of her head. "Even then, when you were hurt, your beauty surpassed that of a goddess."

"Mmm." Kagome snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes. He pulled her in tighter. '_I want to see you one more time, just one last time_.'

"I love you, Kagome." He whispered as he rested his head on hers.

"I love you too." Kagome said breathing in the cool autumn breeze. She was lost in his love. '_Wait, why is he doing this?_' She abruptly thought. Her eyes flew open and she looked at Hojo who was now sitting upright with his arm around her, holding her tight.

"Hojo is something the matter," Kagome worriedly asked putting a hand on his face. "You look… pale."

He put his hand on hers. "I have to tell you something."

Almost instantly, tears began pouring down Kagome's face. "No, Hojo, please, don't say anything."

"Kagome, the growths I have," He began, "I got them checked out."

Kagome was covering her ears; she didn't want to hear what he had to say. "Kagome, I have cancer." Hojo said pulling Kagome into a tight embrace. "I'm moving to America to get treatment for it." Kagome began sobbing into his chest. "No, Hojo, no."

"I wanted to see you one last time before my flight tonight." He whispered in her ear. "I don't know if I'm coming back."

"No! Don't say that!" Kagome screamed. "You're going to be okay."

"Kagome, listen." Hojo soothingly rubbed her back. "Just know I love you. I'll love you forever, even in the afterlife. You'll always be the one I love."

"No, you can't, I-I won't." Kagome stuttered, drawing quivering breaths with every word she said. She stood up and wiped away her tears. "I'm going."

"Kagome." Hojo stood up. "I'll assure you, though, that if and when I come back alive, I'll make you my wife."

Kagome took a deep breath, turned to him, and bowed. "Goodbye, Hojo. I pray for your health."

"Thank you, Kagome. For loving me like no other." She smiled at him, more tears running down her face. "Ditto."

**-x-  
**

**Memo**: So how was it? Think I should keep writing? Review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading! Oh yeah, sorry if it's short. But like Gangster's Paradise, I got the whole plot planned out from beginning to end.


End file.
